


The Last Sunrise

by ToniShakerato



Category: Elvis Presley - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 05:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3517967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToniShakerato/pseuds/ToniShakerato





	The Last Sunrise

"Come on", you whisper, "nobody's here!" You take his hand in yours, dragging him behind you, out of the house and down the street. It's early in the morning, about five a.m. He looked a bit tired when you picked him up at his place, but he promised to go with you. All you wanted was one last sunrise with him before he has to go back to America. He's even wearing the uniform you love so much. He looks really sexy in it.  
You prepared a little breakfast, just some coffee and bread. And you also took a blanket with you. Crossing the street, still holding his hand, you make your way out of the little town to the hills. You planned to 'climb' a small mountain to have a good view at the sunrise.  
As soon as you got out of the town, Elvis lays his arm around your shoulder, pulling you closer to him. He looks down on you, giving you a big smile. You feel the butterflies in yourstomach.  
But it's also making you sad.  
You're going to miss his beautiful face,  
his blue eyes,  
the perfect shaped nose  
and his kissable lips.  
He notices the sadness in your look. "Baby, what's wrong? Why are you so sad?", he's asking caringly. "It's just... I don't wanna think about you leaving tomorrow. I'm goin' to miss you so much!", you reply. "I know, I'm goin' to miss you even more. But I'll write you and we'll talk over the phone! Don't worry about that now, let's spend a beautiful morning together, without thinking about tomorrow!" He gives you a short kiss on the tip of your nose. "You're right, let's forget about it!"  
You wandered for about 20 minutes when you reach a beautiful place up on the hill, it's hidden behind trees, but you can still see the sun rising up. You spread out the blanket on the ground and sit down next to each other. "You want some coffee or bread, Elvis?" "No thanks, maybe later, but now I just wanna be close to you, enjoying the sunrise." He moves closer to you, laying one arm around your waist, you lean your head against his chest. The sun is slowly rising up. It's beautiful. You're so lucky to share this moment with Elvis.  
But he doesn't think about the sunrise, he turns towards you, looking you in the eyes. You get lost in his beautiful blue eyes, the way he's looking at you makes your heart beating really fast. His face is getting closer to yours. It's your favorite moment about a kiss. The moment before kissing, the lips really close, but not touching yet. Breathing heavily. Feeling the tension. You close your eyes to savor this moment. Then you feel his lips on yours, he's kissing you softly, biting your bottom lip gently. You open your mouth to let his tongue in. »I'm going to miss his kisses so much«, you can't help but thinking about it. »Stop it«, you force yourself to enjoy the kiss instead of thinking about tomorrow. It's working.  
Concentrating on the kiss again, you move your hand over his chest, pleasing his nipples through the shirt. He starts moaning. You end the kiss and cover his cheeks with kisses, going to his ear. You know he loves it when you bite and lick it, and since it's the last time, you want to give him the fondest memory from his stay here in Germany.  
You now lean backwards, giving his shirt a tug, so that he goes down with you. Lying on your back, he's above you now, looks you in the eyes again and starts to kiss you, first softly, then more passionate. His hands wanders down from your neck to your tits. He squeezes them through your dress, you feel how your nipples get hard, rubbing against the fabric. It's pleasing, feeling his hands touching your boobs, you start to moan. Then he moves one hand down over your side and your waist to your tight. He slips his hand under your dress and softly caresses the inside of your tight. "Your skin is as soft as velvet!", he's saying.  
Next his hand makes her way to your pussy, he pleases you through your underpants. You feel how you're getting wet. Raising your hips a bit, he's able to pull down your underpants. As soon as it's done, he pushes two finger inside. You're moaning again. He moves in and out while covering every inch of your neck with gentle kisses. You reach out one hand to run through his hair while placing the other one on his back. He takes his fingers out of your cunt and starts rubbing your clit. You're arching your back, a shiver of excitement runs through your body. You feel the orgasm coming up. Trying to hold it back for a few more moments you dig your fingernails in his back. Then you're coming, a scream escapes your mouth, but Elvis immediately shuts your mouth with his, to avoid that somebody will hear you. You're moaning in his mouth. You tremble in every limb, noticing a pleasurable feeling all over your body.  
After the orgasm faded away you smile at him and run your fingers trough his hair which he formed to a quiff as usual. "You wanna enjoy the sunrise now or not?", you ask him seductively. "I could think of something better than the sunrise", he replies, while he pushes up the skirt of your dress and spreads your legs apart. He places himself between them, braces his arms left and right from your shoulders and leans down to kiss you. His lips feel so good on yours. Your hands find their way to the buttons of his trousers, undo them and pull the trousers and underpants down, you release his dick. It's already hard. You start to please him with your hands, laying them around the shaft, moving up and down. He starts to moan: "Oh baby..."  
Before he's coming you stop it. "Fuck me, Elvis, fuck me one last time", you're whispering with excitation in your voice.  
He gives you one soft kiss on the lips.  
Then he slowly pushes his dick in your pussy.  
Deep.  
Resting like this, you can feel his full length inside.  
"You feel so good!", you're moaning.  
He starts moving slowly.  
You wrap your legs around his waist and lay your hands on his back.  
He kisses and bites your neck softly.  
Getting a bit faster.  
You're arching your back.  
His mouth arrived at your boobs now.  
Kissing.  
Biting.  
Licking.  
Sucking.  
You're gasping for air.  
A shiver with excitement runs through your body.  
He speeds up.  
Moving his head back up to look you in the eyes.  
His look is so intense.  
Full of love, desire and sadness.  
You cover his face with little kisses, trying to kiss the sadness away.  
A tear runs over your cheek, you can't hold it back anymore.  
He stops moving.  
Kissing your tears away, he whispers: "Don't cry baby, we will be together again! I promise!"  
Then he starts moving again.  
First slowly.  
Then faster, rough and hard.  
You're scratching over his back with your fingernails.  
You see the sexual arousal on his face.  
He's moaning louder.  
Next you feel a pleasurable warmth inside.  
A relaxing expression lights up his face now. He's smiling at you. You have to hold your breath, because of his beauty.  
Those eyes.  
Those lips.  
And the cheekbones, so perfect it's unreal.  
You scan every part of his face with your eyes to memorize all the little details.  
Then he comes down from you, you both pull your underpants/trousers up. He's laying next to you now, holding your hand. Nobody says a word, you just share the silence, both knowing what the other one is thinking about. After a few minutes you sit up again, asking: "You want something to eat now?" "Yeah, I'd like some bread, please!" He gets up too and grabs the bread you hand him over. Eating it, he moves closer to you, laying an arm around you again. He's holding you tight like he never wants to let you go. You close your eyes and enjoy the closeness, while he's gently kissing your forehead. Resting in this position, you want the moment to stay forever.  
But sadly everything in life is over at some tiem. "Before we have to go back, I want to give you a little present, baby", he says while pulling out a little box. You are surprised and get excited. "What is this?", you're asking impatient. "Open it and you'll see!" You take the little box and give him a kiss on his cheek. Then you open up the box and take out what's inside. Your holding a necklace in your hand with a pendant in form of an oval. "Look inside!" There's a pic from Elvis and you inside, taken a few days ago. "Aww, that's so cute! Thank you, Elvis, now I'll always have you near me." He takes the necklace out of your hand saying: "Turn around!", then he puts it around your neck and closes the clips of the necklace. You throwing your arms around him thankfully and kiss him on the lips. You want to stop but he wraps his arms around you, holding you close, kissing you back, pushing his tongue in your mouth. You're moaning. He gets more passionate. Wilder. You're kissing as if you haven't kissed in years. His hands are running trough your hair, holding your face, caressing your cheeks; his hands on your skin feel so pleasant. It makes your heart melt and fills your stomach with butterflies. You forget everything around, get lost in the kiss, feeling his tongue.  
Suddenly you hear a loud noise, you stop kissing and look around but can't see anything. "I think it's time for us to go now, baby." "I don't want to leave, Elvis, I wanna stay with you forever!", you're almost crying. "I know, me too... but I have to leave, I can't stay here, but I'll find a way for us to be together!", he tries to comfort you, wiping your tears away with his hand.  
He stands up and reaches his hand out for you to help you getting up from the blanket. Next he folds the it and puts it back in the bag with the breakfast. He takes your hand and you set off to get be back to the city before anyone notice the you're away.  
On the way back you're talking about everything that comes to your mind, making jokes, tickling each other, having fun and enjoying each other's presence like the last few months.  
Then the moment you were afraid of arrived, you reached his house. He notices the tears in your eyes and wraps his arms around you holding you really tight, you hug him back, burying your face in his chest. "Shhh, honey, everything's gonna be ok.", he whispers, but his trembling voice reveals that he's not sure about it either. After you remained hugging for a few minutes you say to yourself: »Be strong!« You free yourself from the embrace and give him a deep look: "I love you, Elvis, I loved you from the first moment I've seen you, the first time I've kissed you and my feelings grew stronger with every time I met you! I'm going to miss you more than I ever thought I could miss someone. But I will always remember the great time we spent together!" Before he could say anything you tiptoe and give him one last kiss. One last deep and passionate kiss, with closed eyes you feel his lips for the last time, caressing his cheeks, running with your fingers through his hair, his perfect hair. After kissing for a while, he stops and says: "Baby, you're perfect, you're the smartest and most beautiful woman I've ever met. The circumstances are not the best, I know, but I'll find a solution for it!" "Elvis, as much as I wanna be with you, we have to face that it's probably the last time we see each other... It's hard, but we have the memories of our great time here in Germany." You try to hold back your tears, but a few run down your cheeks. He wipes them away by covering your whole face with soft kisses. "I think you're right, honey, I just don't wanna believe it!" "Me neither!", you say, then after one gentle kiss on his lips, you release his hand, saying: "Goodbye, Elvis, I hope, you'll never forget me!", you turn around and go down the street to your house, while tears are running down your face.


End file.
